The One Where Richard is Back
by meperez98
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and it's about Monica and Chandler five years after season 10. Its basically what happens when Monica and Chandler run into Richard, all is fine until Richard's obsession with Monica begins to grow to a level where he actually becomes dangerous to Monica, Chandler, and everyone around them. Please R&R!
1. The Party

**THE ONE WHERE RICHARD IS BACK**

Okay, so hi! I'm new here and this is literally my first fan fiction, it is of course about one of my favorite couples in history. Monica and Chandler! So yeah. Anyways you probably want to know what my story is about, it takes place five years after season ten finishes. Chandler and Monica are married still with Erica and Jack, Ross and Rachel got married and they're only mentioned and appear once or twice since it's mainly a Mondler story. It deals with what happens five years into the future when Monica runs into Richard and his still unresolved feelings for her, and his medical condition that amplifies his obsession for Monica to a dangerous level. Probably better than it sounds but you're the judge so R&R!

Disclaimer: So yeah I don't own FRIENDS. Believe me, if I did I'd probably travel more, have a brunch with Courtney Cox or Jennifer Aniston, go to dinner with Matthew Perry, late night conversations with Lisa Kudrow, the occasional tequila shot with David Schwimmer and Matt Leblanc. Since I don't do those things you know with full certainty that I do not own FRIENDS.

CHAPTER 1

Monica and Chandler had just arrived at her parent's house, it was Christmas Eve and her parents were throwing a party, Chandler had parked the car and they took a moment to enjoy the moment when all was still and perfect. Chandler then made a funny remark, which made Monica, Jack, and Erica laugh. Monica turned to look into Chandler's eyes, those blue, blue eyes. She gave him a loving look and then kissed him, a strong and passionate kiss, when their kiss finally broke she said to him, "God, I love you," to which he responded with a simple but meaningful, "I love you too, Mon." With that being said they each opened their car doors, stepped outside, closed the door, and opened the back doors so that Jack and Erica could come out.

Erica was holding her mom's hand when she looked up to Monica and asked, "Mommy, do you think Emma is here yet?" Monica squeezed Erica's hand just a little, looked down at her 5-year-old daughter and nodded her head. "Yeah sweetie, I think cousin Emma is already here." She said with a slight smile. Monica really loved how Emma and Erica had become more than just cousins and turned into friends, after all Emma was only a year and a few months older than Erica and their bond quickly began to grow.

Adding to what Monica had just said Chandler looked at Jack and said, "You know kid, Daniel will probably be there too." Chandler said referring to Ross and Rachel's second kid, who was born a year after Rachel decided not to go to Paris and six months after Ross and Rachel got married. Jack's face broke into a wide grin and he looked over to Erica and told her a simple statement that he knew would work out exactly as planned, he said "Erica," getting her attention he continued, "I bet I can beat you to the house."

"No way," Erica responded, "you're slow, like Uncle Ross." Ross really dreaded the day that Monica accidentally let it slip that his second wife had out run him in the airport.

"Poor Erica. You're just to scared I might actually beat you!" Jack said knowing much to well that Erica had earned Monica's competitiveness.

"Fine, you know what, on the count of three. One. Two. Three." Erica said. And with that they both took off with a sprint towards the house leaving their parents alone.

Monica and Chandler were walking as they saw their kids run off and Chandler started to laugh, a smile on his face as he looked to Monica and to where their kids had run off. Monica knew what Chandler was thinking, they had a weird way of communication like that, however she still decided to play his game and asked him a simple question, "What?"

Chandler didn't skip a beat while he responded "Its just that they both have your competitive nature, both of them! I knew you'd affect one at least! But two! Gosh, imagine game night!" He laughed and then he dropped the mocking tone and stopped in his tracks grabbing a hold of Monica's arm. He turned her so that he could look directly into her eyes, and with his sweetest and most caring tone he told her something that made her heart skip a beat. He'd said, "They really are our kids."

And with that Monica knew that all the insecurities that Chandler had ever had about their kids and how they would feel to being adopted were thrown out the window. She smiled, kissed him on the lips, a slow but loving kiss, and then said "I wouldn't have it any other way" they looked into each other's eyes and time slowed for a moment, like it always did when they were together and then Chandler broke the silence "You know we should really go in, before Jack and Erica pull one of their legendary pranks" with that said they both resumed walking towards the house.

They opened the door only to find the party in full swing. There was a table filled with chips, drinks, and little plates of food, the house was decorated in very festive colors, red, green, and a hint of white were all you could see. The tree was lighted, huge, and the perfect fit for the atmosphere. They took a moment to appreciate the house as it was when they saw Monica's parents. Jack and Judy saw Monica and Chandler enter the house and were walking to greet them. Jack went to say hello to Chandler and give him a hug while Judy kissed Monica on the cheek and didn't fail to mention how her dress was too short for a family occasion, Monica swallowed the lump in her throat and said hello to her father. She then pulled Chandler aside.

Chandler had seen Judy's effects on her daughter first hand, so when Monica pulled him away he wasn't too surprised. Monica was on the verge of tears and Chandler put his hand on her lower back and offered supportive words, slowly Monica started to calm down. Especially after Chandler had mentioned how they didn't have to stay long if she wasn't comfortable. With her husband by her side Monica knew she could make it through the night.

Monica pulled Chandler into an embrace, which broke when Daniel ran through the living room with Jack behind him and something that looked like a water gun. Monica started to get anxious so Chandler quickly said, "I'll take care of it," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went after Jack.

Chandler's screams could be heard, "Jack Bing Geller! Don't you dare mister! Put the water gun down!"

Monica hugged herself by the elbows, she knew she had great kids, she also knew they had a knack for trouble making, she was so glad she had Chandler to help her out, otherwise she didn't know how she could have made it. From behind Monica she could hear her parents greeting someone.

Monica heard her dad say, "You made it!" And her mom exclaim, "So glad you're here! It's been too long!"

Monica heard Erica calling her name, so she turned around and crashed into someone. She began to apologize when she heard a deep voice answer her, "Its alright, Monica."

Monica hoped that voice wasn't who she thought it was, she hoped, she begged, she pleaded, she wished with all her might that voice didn't belong to the one person that turned Chandler into a green eyed monster. She hoped it didn't belong to the person who had her, let her go, and then a few years later professed his love for her and asked her to be his bride. The same person who made her doubt just how much she loved Chandler. And with that in mind, she hoped her wish had come true, but when she looked up to find the face that went with the voice, and that went with the arms that were holding her since she had turned and crashed into that same man. Knowing that her wish probably wouldn't be fulfilled she looked up and saw him, she saw Richard.

Author's Note: Sorry if it isn't great yet or too slow. I promise it'll get better. I'm open to suggestions, comments and feedback, good or bad, although I really do prefer the good. Updates are weekly for the most part, if it isn't updated within the week I just had too much to do but I won't forget I have to write. So thanks for reading! :)

-M


	2. The Missed Phone Call

**THE ONE WHERE RICHARD IS BACK**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ON UPDATES: So hey guys! I'm going on vacation for two weeks on a cruise to Alaska and then to Seattle (I know you didn't ask but I'm too psyched so I just had to mention it) Anyways, since I'm going to be gone I can't update the next week after this chapter (Ch 2) which is the 25th of July. So I'm going to post the third chapter along with the second so… CONGRATULATIONS! You earned another full chapter. I'm coming back the first of August which is the day I should update Chapter 4, if I can't update that day I promise I'll update the second, but after that we're back on track with updating.

Author's Note: Oh my god! You guys! You make me blush! Seriously, your reviews are the motivation that I need to keep writing! They make my day! Whenever I get a review and I read it all my friends just look at me weirdly as I stare at my phone with a goofy smile plastered on my face because truthfully you make my day! So here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it just as the last one. Remember R&R all reviews are appreciated and encouraged, even the bad ones if I do say so myself, every review good or bad makes me a better writer so keep reviewing and enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: So as I said before, my life would be so much cooler would I own FRIENDS, sadly I don't own them, the characters aren't mine but the story sure is. Hope you like it :)

CHAPTER 2

Chandler was able to finally get Jack to drop the water gun and go play something peaceful with Daniel so he made his way back to his beautiful and wonderful wife. He started walking through the throng sometimes having to push people aside because they just wouldn't move. Even though Chandler had remembered his manners and politely asked them to move they just wouldn't. So Chandler had to do a bit of pushing but he finally got through the crowd and to where his wife was standing. Only she wasn't alone. The person that Chandler hated the most from Monica's past was with her, and it seemed like he was hugging her.

The moment he saw that Chandler lost it. He knew he had a green eyed monster inside of him, he knew it came out when someone was around his amazingly hot wife, because frankly she was out of his league and everybody knew it. So whenever Chandler saw a man with his wife he got jealous. He got angry jealous when that man was a certain "big tree" as he had once put it.

Through all his anger Chandler was still able to see reason and decided not to get angry right away, after all some of his biggest fights with Monica, not that they had many, were when one of them wasn't left any time to explain. So Chandler closed his view so that he could only see Monica and he started walking towards Monica and Richard.

Richard still had Monica in some sort of embrace, and saying that she was uncomfortable was the understatement of the year. Monica tilted her head towards Richard, Richard though Monica was going to kiss him so he started to lean down, and at that moment Monica said, "Richard could you let me go? I am not comfortable with this." Richard jumped back at this, that had not been the reaction that he was hoping for.

At that moment when Richard jumped and Monica took a step back and he looked at her hoping to catch her eyes, Chandler arrived. He made his presence known with a simple, "Hey Mon," and marked his territory in front of Richard by wrapping his arms around Monica, pulling her close to him and kissing her cheek.

He then turned to Richard, he stretched his arm and said, "Richard, it's been a long time."

For the first time ever Richard had been blind sided by Chandler he had nothing else to do but stretch his own arm, grab his hand, shake it and answer with a truthful, "Yes, it has been."

Chandler then excused himself and Monica saying that he had to talk to her. Richard didn't want to make a bigger fool of himself so he said a slightly disappointed "Yeah, of course." Richard then took off towards one of his golf buddies.

Monica was surprised by Chandler's statement that he had to talk to Monica, for a moment Monica was scared that Chandler had seen Richard hugging her and starting to lean down. Chandler did always come to the wrong conclusion and fast, so before he could say anything Monica wanted to clear the air.

"Chandler, listen I-" Monica started, but she never got to finish because she was cut off, Chandler had pressed his lips against hers with such force and passion she surprised herself when a minute had passed and they weren't already half naked. He broke their kiss to take a breath of air, during which Monica realized she wanted to kiss him again so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for another equally passionate kiss, she felt his arms grab her at the waist. She pressed her body close to his, and as if they were thinking the same thing they broke the kiss at the same moment just to look into each other's eyes.

Their faces were so close, Chandler looked into Monica's eyes and with a whisper her said to her, "Monica, I saw Richard hugging you, or something like it, and I just want you to know that I'll give you time to explain. It was probably some stupid stunt he pulled to get close to you. I just want you to know that I love you, and I want him to know that you're mine," he said the last part slightly tilting his head in Richard's direction. Chandler turned his head and saw Richard looking at them out of the corner of his eye. So Chandler took this moment, his arms still at Monica's waist and her arms still wrapped around his neck to kiss her, it wasn't with the same force the other two kisses had been but it did have the same amount of passion, maybe a bit more.

It took a while but when they finally broke their kiss Monica looked up at him, tears adorning her eyes and a smile on her face. She stood on her tip toes and put her mouth next to Chandler's ear where she whispered, "Chandler, I love you so much, you are the perfect husband, and I love you, only you, forever you."

It was after Richard had seen this that he excused himself from the party full of pity for himself and self-loathing that he vowed that Monica would be his. She shouldn't be in love with Chandler, Richard thought to himself. She should love me. It was always meant to be Monica and me he said in his head, and the more he thought of the idea the more it grew on Richard how what Monica was doing was wrong. She was meant to be with him and he knew it, and deep down she knew it too, he'd convinced himself that Monica had to be with Chandler for some unknown reason and that all she really wanted was to be with him, Richard. All of this sounded very good inside Richard's head, slowly he adapted to the idea that he had to have Monica no matter what. So, as Richard walked towards his car he turned back to look at the Geller's house, through the window he could see Monica and Chandler slow dancing. Richard turned back to his car, he opened the door and got in. Richard quickly got his phone out of his pocket and texted Monica.

Richard: I know you are not happy with him. I will save you from him. We will finally be together forever.

He waited for an answer but she hadn't answered. Richard's first thought was that Chandler was forcing Monica to keep dancing with him. Richard cleared his head and headed to a Motel, he didn't want to drive the long ride home tonight.

Meanwhile at Richard's home someone called, since Richard had gone to a Motel for the night, the call went to voice mail, and the message could be heard through Richard's apartment, shame no one was there to hear it. Maybe if someone had heard it things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. The message rung loud and clear, "Richard, its your Doctor, Dr. King, remember last week when you came to see me because you were feeling light headed, had memory and sleeping problems, aches, and you were anxious and depressed? Well Richard, I don't want to have to say this to a machine but I feel the need to, I found an abnormality with your scans, you have a disease. Its called Psychoneurosis. I also seemed to have remembered that you mentioned a girl from your past, a Muriel, Maria, Mo, Monica, yes that's it. A Monica, and how you couldn't stop thinking about her, Richard I'm sorry I think you might hurt yourself, or her or someone close to her. Psychoneurosis is known to have a big obsession problem, it could get dangerous. Please, call me when you get this, its important we try to treat it as soon as possible, wouldn't want your obsession to get out of control would we now? Haha. Yeah well, give me a call, you have my number. Bye Richard."

Author's Note: How was that? See its getting better! Suggestions always welcome! Thanks for reading :)

-M


	3. The Interrupted Breakfast Ritual

**THE ONE WHERE RICHARD IS BACK**

Author's Note: Guys! Your reviews really are amazing and encouraging and I love you all! If I could kiss you guys for the way you make me feel with your reviews I would! But we're on the internet and that's kind of hard. So I'm leaving for two weeks to go on vacation (cruise to Alaska and Seattle, how psyched am I?) anyways, since I can't update the 25th of July you guys just earned another full chapter!

Disclaimer: FRIENDS still isn't mine, although I think that if I break my piggy bank I'll be able to buy them NOT! Jajaja. Yeah well anyways, FRIENDS not mine, my story, idea's 100% mine. Enjoy! :)

CHAPTER 3

It was almost midnight when Monica and Chandler came to the realization that they were the last ones on the dance floor and that they had danced for almost four hours straight. During those four hours the formal dance that they had going on basically turned into Monica's head leaning on Chandler, their bodies pressed closed together, his hands on her hips, hers on his neck, the last song played, and Monica and Chandler still swayed to the beat, even when there was no music playing they just kept dancing, together as one.

"Mon?" Chandler asked.

"Yes Chandler?" She responded.

"Where is everybody?" Realization slowly kicked in, it was late and almost everyone was gone. Monica and Chandler were currently in the living room, and although they heard voices somewhere in the house they were completely alone in that room.

"You know, I don't know," Monica answered.

With that she grabbed his hand, and fingers intertwined she led him through the dinning room and into the kitchen where they found Ross, Rachel, Jack, and Judy sitting and laughing. Monica and Chandler entered, the door creaking behind them.

"Finally!" Ross exclaimed.

"Took you long enough." Rachel said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Took exactly what long enough?" Monica countered.

"Took you lovebirds to realize the party had ended and stop dancing," said Jack.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other and shrugged. "Well why didn't anyone tell us?" Chandler asked in a quiet voice.

Rachel scoffed, "Believe me we tried, nothing worked!"

At this Monica and Chandler laughed, they turned to look at each other. Both Monica and Chandler's eyes showed a special love when they looked at each other, they showed years of love and memories. Their hands intertwined they said good night to everyone in the kitchen and set off in search of their kids so they could go home. When they went upstairs they were pleasantly surprised to find four sleeping children. Jack and Erica were on the same couch, each with their head on the armrest. Emma and Daniel were asleep too, Emma's arm draped protectively over her little brother as Daniel snore blissfully. Chandler made a motion with his hands indicating Monica grab Erica and that he'd carry Jack, together and soundlessly they lifted their kids off the couch and took them all the way to the car.

Once they were all inside Chandler turned on the car and headed off towards their house. There was a comfortable silence as Chandler drove them home, it seemed like the perfect hour, when they could all enjoy the little things.

When Chandler finally pulled up in their driveway it was already one in the morning and Monica had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. So quietly and carefully Chandler made three rounds from the car to the house, the first was to drop Jack in his room, the second was to carry Erica to hers. When Chandler set her down on her bed she stirred slightly.

"Daddy?" asked Erica, barely awake.

"Yes sweetie?" answered Chandler in what was a mere whisper.

"Is it morning yet daddy?" Erica pondered while she was still in that wonderful stage where you're stuck in a world in between your dreams and reality.

"No kiddo, go back to sleep, 'kay?"

"'Kay"

Chandler started to head out of the room when he heard Erica call for him.

"Daddy?" he heard.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" and with that Chandler headed out of Erica's room, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

His third and last trip consisted of carrying his beautiful wife through the doorway and into their bed, it felt strangely similar to the time after Vegas when they thought everything was a sign to get married. Luckily in the end it had all worked out for them. He carried Monica up the stairs and into their bedroom where he gently laid her down on the bed. He went downstairs one last time to lock the front door and headed back up to his room. He laid down next to a sleeping Monica and fell asleep almost instantly.

Monica and Chandler woke up the next morning like they had been waking up for at least a year now, at the break of dawn, with both of their kids awake, energy filling their little five year old bodies and the idea to go jump on their parents bed. Chandler was the first of the two of them to wake at their kids jumping on their feet.

"Daddy wake up!" Erica kept saying.

"Maybe they need more jumping to wake up!" a laughing Jack said.

With that encouragement Erica jumped higher than ever before, accidentally hitting herself on the head with the ceiling. Erica started crying and with that both of her parents were suddenly awake and alert. Monica grabbed Erica and held her, Chandler grabbed Jack and brought him to a sitting position. Erica suddenly started laughing.

Chandler, worried as he was asked, "Are you okay sweetie? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine daddy, it doesn't hurt too much" Erica answered him in between laughs.

"And why are you laughing kiddo?" inquired Monica.

Erica, finally catching her breath and slowing her laughter said, "Because me getting a bump on my head is what it took to wake you up today"

With that they all burst out laughing, when their laughter finally calmed Monica asked if anyone was hungry and three hands shot up into the air, Erica's, Jack's and Chandler's. They all went down and Monica made pancakes for everyone.

It had become a morning ritual. Monica would cook something delicious, Chandler would get the dishes, Erica the forks and Jack would get the knives. Erica would walk ahead of Jack, put the forks on the left side of all four seating places and Jack following close behind would put a knife in every place at the right side. When Monica finished cooking Chandler would hand her a plate as she served breakfast on it and handed it to a kid, once both kids were served she'd fill Chandler's plate and then her own, they'd walk over to the table, they'd sit down and they'd talk. They could talk for two hours straight and not notice time had gone by. They'd talk about everything and anything. Preschool, Jack and Erica's friends, who was being mean to whom, Monica and Chandler's jobs, everything. Every morning they did this and somehow they always had something to talk about, topics were never scarce.

This had become one of the things that Monica most appreciated and enjoyed, how their family dynamic worked so well and it could all be seen just at breakfast time. How her kids loved opening up to them. Monica always hated when breakfast time was over, but she always remembered that tomorrow morning it would all be the same and she was okay with that.

When breakfast was over Jack and Erica went to take a shower, Monica was so grateful they'd given each kid their own bathroom, she had really dreaded sharing a bathroom with Ross all those years. Chandler took this opportunity to take a shower himself and headed upstairs after having helped Monica wash the dishes, he kissed her on the cheek and headed upstairs. Monica then heard her phone ring from somewhere far away. She started following the noise until she found her phone in her purse at the coat hanger.

When she reached in her bag to get the phone it had been too late and she'd missed the call. Monica checked her phone anyways and saw that she had 24 missed calls, every single one of them from Richard. She opened her phone and found 13 text messages from him, all getting more desperate than the one before. She read them and re-read them and they made no sense.

Richard: I know you are not happy with him. I will save you from him. We will finally be together forever.

Richard: Monica answer my text!

Richard: Is he forbidding you from answering me?

Richard: Whenever you can get away answer me, I'll come get you, I'll rescue you.

Richard: Monica, please, let me be your knight in shining armor, let me save you from him.

Richard: I know he doesn't want us to meet, but our love is so intense we must.

Richard: Monica I love you, the passion in our love is consuming me as I know it is consuming you.

Richard: I miss you, I haven't seen you since the party which was two hours ago but I miss you Monica, I long for you, I miss you and the love that we share

Richard: Monica answer me!

Richard: Our love runs so deep we shouldn't ignore it!

Richard: Leave him. Just leave him. We can finally be together. Together you and me. Forever.

Richard: Can you imagine it? I can. I'm thinking of what it would be like just our undying love for each other for the rest of our lives.

Richard: Answer me and I will come get you that instant so we can runaway, elope and live together forever for the rest of our lives, just you and me Mon.

Monica stared at her phone. She had no words. How could he possibly do this? That bastard. That was all Monica could think of. She didn't even hear the door open and close. When she heard the footsteps it was too late and Richard was there. In the middle of her living room. Thankfully she had her phone in her hand, she dialed 911 and yelled for Chandler to come down.

Chandler was in their room, he'd just finished getting dressed when he heard Monica call out for him. It wasn't the normal "Chandler come here!" that he always got, it was a desperate one, he knew something was wrong. He grabbed the bat that he kept in their closet just in case anything were to happen and came running down. When he reached the last step he saw Richard there, just standing in the middle of his living room, in the corner he could see Monica, fighting back tears, a phone in her hand.

Chandler held the bat and started screaming at Richard, "The hell are you doing here Richard? Who even invited you in? Get the hell out of my house!"

Chandler got closer to Richard, bat in hand. Richard had never been one to flee, but seeing Chandler there and so protective even he was a bit scared, he turned to look at Monica and with a determined voice said, "I'll come for you," he then gestured towards Chandler, "he can't keep us separated much longer." With that Richard ran out of their living room through the front door.

Chandler, still with the bat in his hand headed towards his wife, she walked towards him and meeting in the middle they embraced. Monica finally let the tears of fear out and sobbed into Chandler's shoulder as he whispered repeatedly, "It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay. We'll figure it out. It's going to be okay."

Author's Note: Wow. Intense chapter to write. Hope it was intense while reading. So I leave you with this question, what will Monica and Chandler do next? More importantly, to what lengths is Richard willing to go to get Monica back? 'Kay so happy summer guys! See you on the first or second of August! Happy reading! :)

-M


	4. The Note

**THE ONE WHERE RICHARD IS BACK**

Author's Note: Back from vacation, ready too keep the updating schedule which, except for today is every Wednesday. Great to hear your reviews, they make my day brighter! Short author's note today, going on with the story…

Disclaimer: Still don't own FRIENDS, although I did hint at my Uncle that for Christmas I wanted him to buy me FRIENDS, he really should start saving up. Now that I think about it I never mentioned Christmas of what year… that saving up could take a century. Uh-oh. Oh well my hopes weren't too high. Still don't own FRIENDS and I'm not planning to, especially since that Christmas thing was ruined.

CHAPTER 4

Monica's call to 911 had paid off. Soon after Richard had run out of their house and Monica and Chandler had been in an embrace the police had arrived. They'd talk to Monica while Chandler went upstairs to get his kids. When he came down the police wanted to talk to him so he sent Erica and Jack with Monica.

"Mr. Bing, sorry your morning had to start this way, I'm Detective Riley. I want to ask you some questions about what happened this morning."

"Please, call me Chandler, and I'm sorry my morning started this way too." Chandler didn't even have the energy to come up with a joke so he launched himself into the story of what happened in the morning.

He explained to Detective Riley how he had taken a shower and heard Monica's scream, how'd he come down, what he'd said to Richard, and what Richard said to Monica, after Chandler finished telling his story, to which Detective Riley had just nodded to Riley spoke.

"This Richard, is he umm" Riley looked at his clipboard, "Richard Burke? Your wife told us that was his last name."

Chandler just nodded, "Yeah that's him."

Detective Riley continued to explain what would happen next, "We've put out an alert for him, every police officer near the area is looking for him, until then stay with a close friend or relative. We don't want him doing anything more crazy, especially after threatening to come after your wife. Be careful, here's my number, call me if anything out of the ordinary happens." With that Detective Riley started heading back towards his squad car when Chandler called out for him. Detective Riley turned around and saw Chandler walking towards him.

"Anything else sir?" Detective Riley asked.

"Actually, yes," Chandler responded without missing a beat, he then continued to explain, "what I mean is that, how do I put this? When I came downstairs and saw Richard, well he wasn't Richard."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that, when I looked him in the eyes, I was scared. When I looked at him dead on I didn't see the man who was once in love with my wife, the man who could still be in love with my wife for all I know, I didn't see the eye doctor that at one point in my life had become like a dad to me, I mean, a buddy, a buddy to me. He was obsessed, I saw obsession in the way he acted, something is wrong. He may be in love with my wife but the Richard that I know would never do anything to hurt her or scare her." Chandler finished.

Detective Riley took a moment to think his next words and then responded, "Look Chandler, this may not be the Richard that you used to know. I'll get my guys digging, maybe we'll find some logical explanation to everything that's happened. However, be prepared to face the idea that he really has just gone crazy." With that Detective Riley turned around, got in his car, and drove away. Chandler was left standing in his exact same place, looking over to where the car had disappeared. Chandler heard Jack calling out for him, looking for him, and he was thrust back into reality, with that Chandler headed back inside.

"Hey kids, let's go pack some stuff, we're staying over night at your Uncle Ross's place," Chandler said trying to use an excited voice.

"Yay!" both Erica and Jack screamed and shot up the stairs running to their rooms.

Chandler got closer to Monica, he pulled her in for a hug, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then explained that they should stay at Ross' for a while for safety and told her everything Detective Riley had just told him. She just nodded. Gave him a quick peck and then told him, "Thank you for today. Thank you for coming to my rescue. Who knew you could be so scary. Thank you for protecting me." Tears streamed down Monica's face.

Chandler pulled her in for another hug and he said, "Monica, when I married you, I vowed to myself that nothing would get in between us, and that nothing would ever hurt you. Not even myself. I was just doing what I had to do. Don't thank me because, I will never let anyone hurt you." Chandler pulled away from their hug and then said with a small smile, "Come on, we better go upstairs, the kids probably aren't too good packing, we should help" Chandler grabbed his wife's hand, fingers intertwined with hers and headed up the stairs to their children's rooms.

Once the entire family was packed, they loaded their suitcases into the Volvo, the same one that Joey had insisted they buy. Phoebe really had messed his head up when she told him how Monica and Chandler wanted to leave the city to live near a Volvo dealership. So as a sign of support Joey had encouraged the couple to buy a Volvo. Chandler got in the driver's seat and headed toward Ross and Rachel's.

It didn't take long to get there, by noon everyone was unpacked and Monica was cooking lunch. The kids were playing while the grownups talked.

Ross and Rachel were holding hands above the counter, Ross's thumb drawing circles on the back part of Rachel's hand as a supportive gesture. Hearing what had happened to Monica and Chandler had really shaken them up.

"I just cannot believe Dr. Burke would do this," Ross exclaimed.

"Honey, its been like twelve years, would you just call him Richard, he was Monica's boyfriend for god sake's! You should have the right to call him Richard, especially after what he just did." Rachel quickly said.

"Yeah, okay," Ross said in his usual tone of depression when he knew he had been beaten, "still, I can't believe he would do this!"

Chandler took a deep breath before telling Ross how he felt, "I agree with you Ross."

Monica looked at him in shock, she had no words, however one escaped her lips, "Why?"

"Listen Mon, I know he's dangerous, I know he's in the wrong. I also know that the man who was in our living room today, whose eyes I looked into and who threatened you, was not Richard Burke."

"Bu…But" Monica had no words.

"Mon, he needs help. He is sick. The Richard Burke I know, the one who fell for you ten years ago is not the kind of guy that breaks into someone's home or who threatens you or gets you that scared. I may hate the guy but he would never purposely do something to hurt you. This isn't him. He needs help." Chandler finished his monologue, he grabbed Monica's hand, and gave it a light squeeze. She squeezed back, he was glad she understood him.

Monica started to say something but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Monica cringed and Rachel reached for Monica's hand. Chandler lifted his hand up as to stop Ross from getting up from his seat and leaving Rachel. "I'll get it."

Chandler made his way through the hallway that separated the kitchen and the main door, he liked this hallway. It was filled with pictures. Most were of Emma and Daniel, although some showed the whole family together, others were Ross and Rachel alone, but Chandler's favorite picture was the one that was closest to the door. He could see it now, getting clearer with every step he took. His favorite picture showed all six friends in Central Perk glancing at pictures, it was the day they found a picture of Monica and Ross' grandmother and her friends at Java Joe's. Chandler didn't want to ruin the moment, but when they found the picture he just thought of the irony. A picture of best friends at their usual hang out being looked at by best friends at their usual hang out. It was ironic. Chandler was deeply grateful that Gunther had decided that day he'd take pictures of customers and captured the moment the six friends gathered around the orange couch perfectly.

Chandler was now at the door, he looked through the peephole but when he saw nothing he opened the door anyways. The white door creaked just a little bit as he opened it, once open he looked all around at his surroundings. He even took a step outside, when he saw nothing he turned back to go back inside. Only something stopped Chandler, something had caught his eye. It was a note and it was pasted on the door, the writing was scribbled fast, it looked like a doctor's handwriting.

The note was perfectly legible, Chandler grabbed the note and entered the house, closing the creaking door behind him. Monica called out his name. When he didn't answer she poked her head out in the hallway. Monica kept calling Chandler's name, but it seemed his eyes were glued on a piece of paper that he held with such force that Monica could tell, even though they were far away that his knuckles were turning white.

"Chandler?" Monica attempted one last time, this time a hint of worry in her voice.

Chandler finally looked up from the note he had been reading and re-reading over and over again, "Monica, we're not safe here. I need to umm.. I need to call Detective Riley. Get the kids, get their stuff. Its not safe. Not safe." He kept muttering to himself and Monica was getting anxious.

"Chandler I'm really worried. What happened?" Monica said, trying to be strong.

At that moment Ross and Rachel came to the hallway and saw Monica and Chandler standing on opposite ends of the hallway. They knew something was wrong.

Ross tried to help, "Chandler, come on dude, what's up? Talk to us."

Chandler forced his brain to make words and explain what had just happened, "I uh, I went outside, I found this note. Its um, its from Richard, well you should read it your self."

Chandler walked a few paces and handed the note to Monica, Ross and Rachel reading the note with Monica over her shoulder. When they were all done, they read the note again, and again until finally Monica looked up from the note, looked into Chandler's eyes and said four words.

"We're not safe here."

Author's Note: Intense to write. I cannot believe I like writing at two in the morning, throws my sleeping off. But I do it for you guys, you awesome readers, you. So nothing special to say today so thanks for reading R&R! :)

-M


	5. The First Move

**THE ONE WHERE RICHARD IS BACK**

Author's Note: Hi guys! Not much to say today except that your reviews really are the best and I have some awesome readers (even those who don't review, I know you're out there) so keep reading and keep reviewing. Ideas always welcome.

Disclaimer: Still don't own FRIENDS, I just watch the show compulsively.

CHAPTER 5

"We're not safe here." Those were the last words Chandler heard before his protectiveness took over.

"Monica get the kids, pack as fast as you can, we need to get out of here." Chandler found himself saying these words, not even thinking about it. After all, there wasn't much to think about, he had to protect his family, and if that meant leaving the comfort of Monica's brother's home then that's what he had to do.

Monica put the note down on the nearest table and headed of the stairs calling out for her children and telling them to pack. Rachel quickly picked up the note Monica had set down and began re-reading it. Meanwhile Chandler paced the hall wondering where he was going to go now. What his next move was going to be, he had no idea. So he just kept pacing and pacing. Ross and Rachel stood dumbfounded watching Chandler, they had re-read the note and what killed them the most about the situation is that they had no idea how to help their friends. So they just watched Chandler pace, until Ross could take it no longer.

Ross lifted his arm and placed it on Chandler's shoulder, with Chandler's back to him, Ross said, "Man, maybe you don't have to leave."

"Ross, sorry dude, but did you see the note?" Chandler asked, his voice rising a bit.

"Yeah, I did, and look Chan-" Ross began to say but he was cut off.

"Did you read the note, Ross?" Chandler asked another question, his voice getting higher with each word.

"Look man-" Ross was cut off once more.

Chandler's voice kept rising with each word he uttered, "Let me refresh your memory. Huh? How about that? The note said, and I quote, Pretty family Monica, It would be better with me, So how about I take one by one all those in your pretty family until we are free from him, 'him' being me Ross. Me! That psychopath is threatening on taking my family from me, from kidnapping them one by one until they're all gone. God forbid something happens to them."

Chandler suddenly stopped screaming seeing the effect he had on Ross and Rachel who had both shrunk just a little, who had gotten a bit scared of him, and who had been listening attentively. "Listen guys I'm sorry its just tha-"

This time it was Chandler who was cut off as Rachel started speaking, "It's okay honey. We have no idea what you are going through and well we're here for you, tell us how we can help."

"Thanks guys," Chandler said as he hugged Rachel and then proceeded to hug Ross.

"Hey could you give Detective Riley a call for me, I need to talk to him, but I also need to pack the kids, could you?" Chandler asked.

Rachel who had been nodding just said, "Of course, Chandler, anything we can do to help."

"Thanks, so I'm gonna go upstairs and help Monica pack the kids." Chandler finished before dashing up the stairs.

As soon as Chandler was out of earshot Ross turned to Rachel, "I cannot believe this is happening,"

To which Rachel responded, "I know sweetie, but listen, we have to stay strong for them, right now they need us, I'm going to give Detective Riley a call, could you, umm come with me? I seriously don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure Rach," Ross said as he intertwined his fingers with hers and headed off towards the kitchen phone.

Chandler was packing Jack and Monica was packing Ella. Surprisingly enough Monica's tidiness had worn off on Chandler and he was packing Jack's suitcase with perfectly folded clothes faster than Speedy Gonzalez once done Chandler headed towards his and Monica's bed. He pulled the suitcase from underneath the bed and started packing their stuff.

Once all the bags had been packed and Rachel had spoken to Detective Riley (who had told her to move them to another safe place), Monica and Chandler were saying their goodbyes to Ross and Rachel.

They were about to head out, the suitcases were already in the car and Monica, Ella, Jack, and Chandler found themselves inside the house, door already open, thanking the Geller's for their hospitality. Jack was the first to have made the round of goodbye hugs and kisses, and as any good boy he was heading to the car, ready to be inside with a seatbelt and ready to go.

Jack headed out the door, saw their Volvo and was about to open the door when everything went black.

Author's Note: So sorry for such a short chapter, truth is I'm not too content with it but I just really needed to move the story a bit faster. R&R!

-M


	6. The Other Twin

**THE ONE WHERE RICHARD IS BACK**

Author's Note: Okay, so I know I've been the worst author ever, I totally abandoned my story because life got so hectic and frankly teachers don't really accept the "I had to write my fanfiction" excuse for not turning homework in. Anyways, after being a lousy author on updates I'm back and better than ever. Thank you to all of those who reviewed, you rock!

Disclaimer: Still don't own FRIENDS, if I did it wouldn't have stopped airing.

_Previously on The One Where Richard is Back_

"_We're not safe here." Those were the last words Chandler heard before his protectiveness took over._

"_Monica get the kids, pack as fast as you can, we need to get out of here." Chandler found himself saying these words, not even thinking about it. After all, there wasn't much to think about, he had to protect his family, and if that meant leaving the comfort of Monica's brother's home then that's what he had to do._

_(…)_

_Chandler's voice kept rising with each word he uttered, "Let me refresh your memory. Huh? How about that? The note said, and I quote, Pretty family Monica, It would be better with me, So how about I take one by one all those in your pretty family until we are free from him, 'him' being me Ross. Me! That psychopath is threatening on taking my family from me, from kidnapping them one by one until they're all gone. God forbid something happens to them."_

_(…)_

_They were about to head out, the suitcases were already in the car and Monica, Erica, Jack, and Chandler found themselves inside the house, door already open, thanking the Geller's for their hospitality. Jack was the first to have made the round of goodbye hugs and kisses, and as any good boy he was heading to the car, ready to be inside with a seatbelt and ready to go._

_Jack headed out the door, saw their Volvo and was about to open the door when everything went black._

CHAPTER 6

After saying their goodbyes Chandler, Monica, and Erica headed outside to their car. Taking long and fast strides Chandler reached the driver's door and gave it a tug, the door wouldn't open which was weird seeing as they had just sent Jack out with the car keys in hand asking him to open the car and wait in it. When Chandler gave the door another pull and it wouldn't budge he knew something was wrong. He peeped through the windows and saw the inside of the car which was empty. _Where was Jack_ Chandler thought, it was weird that he hadn't gotten in the car yet, he was starting to think of scenarios where Jack could have wandered off or gotten distracted when Monica's anxious voice brought him back to reality.

"Chandler" said Monica in a shaky voice, her voice was almost broken, as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Yeah Mon," Chandler turned to see Monica with tears streaming down her face and Erica holding on to her mother's leg. It wasn't until he started getting closer to Monica that he saw she was holding something.

Monica tore her eyes away from the sheet of paper she was holding and held it out to Chandler who was now by her side, Chandler grabbed the paper and realized it weighed more than paper should, that's when he saw it. The paper had something attached to it, it made his blood run cold and prepared him for the worst, prepared him to comfort Monica and fight for his family, it was the keys to their Volvo, the same keys they had given to Jack just a few minutes ago. Expecting the worst, Chandler read the note.

Tick, tock, tick, tock,

How long before I take them all,

Tick, tock, tick, tock,

Before midnight fall,

They'll all be mine,

Together as one,

A family so fine,

Two more and they'll all be gone.

Chandler started shaking, his hands couldn't stop moving, he was on the verge of a breakdown as realization washed over him. Richard had his kid. Psycho Richard had taken his kid, kidnapped him, taken him, and Chandler let one tear slip before hugging Monica. As she slowly cried into Chandler's chest he whispered "We'll get him back, we'll get him back," over and over again until Monica's sobs could no longer be heard.

Taking action Monica decided something as she hugged Chandler's chest, nothing, and she meant nothing was going to hurt her children. Monica came to a realization while she sobbed too, being weak wasn't going to help matters, she had to be strong, she had to protect her family and that's what she decided to do when she stopped crying. She lifted her head from Chandler's chest, Erica still clung to her leg. She envied her daughter in this moment, how Erica knew something was wrong and yet couldn't comprehend the size of the problem they were in, so innocent, so ignorant. Monica envied her in this moment, she really did.

Still in an embrace Chandler and Monica slowly walked back to Ross and Rachel's house where they rang the doorbell and were greeted with shocked faces but a gesture to come inside too.

Taking a step away from Chandler, Monica's voice had changed, it was no longer weak but determined, "We need to call Detective Riley".

Nodding his head Chandler took his phone out and scrolled down the contact list to Detective Riley, he pressed the call button and heard the line ring. While they waited for Detective Riley to answer Monica asked Erica to go play with Emma upstairs and that's what she did, Monica also explained what happened to Ross and Rachel. A gasp escaped Rachel's lips as Monica retold what happened and showed them the note, Ross on the other hand changed facial expressions. It went from a worried brother to an enraged one. Together they all moved to the living room when finally the Detective answered his phone. Chandler placed his phone on the coffee table and put the call on speaker phone as Riley answered.

"Detective Riley speaking" the Detective said through the phone, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Hi, yes, this is Chandler Bing," Chandler said in his most detached tone.

"Yes Mr. Bi-, I mean, Chandler, how can I help you?"

"Richard acted," Chandler spoke up while sitting down next to his wife and taking her by the hand. "We found a note, he was threatening to- um, to kidnap my kids and wife,"

"Yes Chandler, I understand but a threat is just a threat until he actually acts upon it all we can offer you is protection, we already have his image sent to airports and taxi companies are on the lookout for him," Riley said, sighing, as if he'd heard this many times before.

"There's um, there's more" Chandler continued.

"I'm listening," answered the Detective.

"Our son, Jack, was, he was, um, he was going to the car to settle in but when we went out to find him he was, he, he was gone," a small gasp and a few tears escaped Monica while she tried to get them to stop, she had to be strong, Chandler squeezed her hand as a sign of support, although Monica knew he was just as broken up about it as she was, he was her rock though. Chandler continued on, "There was a note and the car keys, the note was from Richard, he, Detective, Richard kidnapped our son."

The line was quiet from the other end as the Detective processed this, "Alright Chandler, this is what we're going to do, you're going to tell me your address and I'm going to send to police cars up there as fast as possible, alright? We're still trying to locate Richard but this situation just went from being a threat to a kidnapping and I'm going to be blunt with you, I'm telling you the truth because I need you and your wife to be prepared for anything. Richard is clearly unstable and in these cases the children usually have 72 hours for us to find them or things could go very wrong. Tell me the exact time when you noticed your son was missing."

Chandler was still processing everything Riley had just said so Monica spoke up, putting on a brave act she cleared her throat, "It's currently 5pm and we were out the door at 4:47, but we stayed like five minutes while Jack went outside, I guess we noticed around 4:55."

"Alright then," papers could be heard shuffling as the Detective worked, "now read me the note."

Ross read it, seeing that Monica and Chandler were too shaken up to even hold the note.

"It says 'before midnight fall' correct?"

Ross answered, "Yes, sir".

"That means we have a seven hour window to catch him while he tries to approach the house again," the Detective continued, but it started sinking in, the words the Detective was saying.

Chandler stood up in a frenzy and started yelling at the phone, "My wife and kids! You want to use my family as bait for this lunatic?! Are you crazy?! How dare you! This is not safe! Not safe at all!" Chandler's voice kept raising and Monica grabbed his hand, she spoke silently but caught his attention nonetheless.

"It's the only way," Monica stated.

"What do you mean it's the only way?" Chandler asked, anger still in his voice.

"It's the only way to get our son back," Monica stopped talking to Chandler after that and directed her attention to the phone, "you'll get here soon Detective?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bing, I'm on my way out right now, I also already dispatched two police cars to your brother's residence."

Monica was about to say goodbye to the Detective and hang up when a piercing scream came from upstairs. The Detective stopped in his tracks still listening on the phone, waiting for anyone to respond to what he had just heard.

Ross and Chandler shot up from their seats and ran up the stairs taking two at a time, they reached the top when they heard another scream and ran towards it, it was the girl's room. Ross reached the door first and turned the knob to find an appalling sight.

The door swung open and sitting in a rocking chair was Richard, who had Erica on his lap, she was crying and Emma was in a corner of the room still screaming. Chandler tried to reach Richard, but Richard was too quick for him, in one swift movement Richard had Erica in his arms and had one leg outside the open window.

Richard kept muttering to himself, "Your family is my family, your family is my family"

Chandler tried to be cautious as Ross grabbed Emma's hand and put her behind him. Chandler took a step forward, and suddenly Richard's eyes, which had been on the floor turned and looked at him. Chandler lunged but Richard was too fast again and soon he was climbing the wall going downwards to the garden, Erica still in one arm. Richard reached the grass and shook the ladder that stuck to the wall down, Chandler couldn't get down to follow him, he was helpless to the situation.

Richard looked up once more and then ran, Erica in his arms, he ran as fast as his legs would take him. Now all he needed was Monica and their family would be complete. Yes, they'd be complete. They'd be in love. They'd be complete. They'd be complete. They'd be complete. Richard kept thinking. They'd be complete. They'd be complete.

Author's Note: My lord! It gets intense! Two out of three, will Richard take Monica too? Or will Chandler and the police be able to stop him? More importantly, how will Chandler and Monica get their children back? R&R!

-M


	7. The Annoying Author's Note

Author's Note: OK, so hey guys. I know you all probably hate me deeply. I just finished freshmen year at high school and it all went a little crazy for a little while. Socially I had some problems and with extra curricular activities I never found the time to write. Don't panic though, I do indeed plan on continuing this story and since school's out I have time to write more! The next chapter is underway and as a reward the next post will contain two chapters instead of one. I'm eager to continue this story, here's a chapter :))

-M


	8. The Aftermath

**THE ONE WHERE RICHARD IS BACK**

Author's Note: I've gotten intense, I realize that, now a bit of Mondler before the best part, I have yet to figure some stuff out but well, here we go. R&R!

Disclaimer: If FRIENDS were mine I'd have weekly coffee with the cast, I don't do that, so it's safe to know FRIENDS is not mine.

_This chapter {and I guess the rest of the story} is dedicated to _Mondlerfan101_ thanks for everything, you're a doll and this is dedicated to you._

CHAPTER 7

Before Chandler knew it the tears were falling, streaming down his face, he knew he needed to be strong, be there for Monica who was probably just as terrified as he was, yet, he couldn't help it. He was standing in the same spot looking out the window, tears running down his face, and he soon stopped trying to fight them and instead let them fall freely. He could hear commotion happening behind him, but he couldn't turn, he couldn't move, it was as if Chandler was frozen on the spot.

The first thing he realized was the voices, the chattering going behind him. Slowly turning around the world which had seemed to fade slowly came back. Ross was already on the phone.

Chandler opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He closed his mouth and tried again. "What're you doing?"

Ross covered the phone with hand and spoke to Chandler, "Getting in touch with the Detective. Go. Monica needs you right now, I'm right behind you," he said as he stepped out of the doorway and further into the room, Emma holding for dear life onto his leg.

"Yeah," was all Chandler muttered as he left the room. Walking down the hallway was an autopilot command, he could already feel himself lost, what would he do? What _could_ he do?

As Chandler found himself at the top of the stairs he looked down and found Monica and Rachel, pacing. He cleared his throat and both women looked up at him expectantly.

"Well," Monica said, the last shred of hope she had could be heard in her voice.

"We, we-" he took a deep breath, "Richard was there, in, in the room," why was he muttering he thought to himself, "he, um, he took her."

Monica's eyes opened, her jaw dropped. Chandler began walking down the stairs.

"Richard has Erica," he stated as he reached the final step.

Monica flung herself into his arms, their embrace saying everything they couldn't put into words. The hurt, anger, worry, it was all said as they held each other. Monica whispered into Chandler's ear, "We'll get through this," as the last silent tear escaped both their eyes.

Rachel stood afar, hands clutching each other, this was too much, too much for them. They didn't deserve this, she thought. "I'm going to get some sandwiches, the cops, you called them right? They'll probably need food, you, you need food. We, we need food." She muttered to no one really, escaping to the haven that was the kitchen.

Rachel entered through the door, reached the kitchen table and held on for dear life. Her knuckles were turning white and sobs escaped her. The door opened as Monica and Chandler walked in hand-in-hand and Rachel, with her back turned to them, still clutching the table, let go. Her hands wiped the tears and she turned to her friends, a small smile on her face.

"How about I call Pheebs and Joey? Hm? They'd probably like to know what's going on?" she tried a lighter tone.

Monica nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great." Rachel began to walk towards the phone in the living room as she opened the door Monica spoke, "Rach?"

"Yeah," Rachel turned her head.

"Thanks." There was a slight pause, "For everything."

"No need. It's all gonna work out, you'll see," and with that Rachel left the room in order to call their friends.

"I really hope so," Monica whispered as her grip on Chandler's hand tightened.

•••••••

As soon as Richard knew he was safe, he put Erica onto the ground, still holding her. Her tear stricken face was all he could see, he took a moment to really look at Erica, he could see some resemblance to Monica, and if he looked closer, even to him.

The small and still sane part of his brain spoke in his mind '_They're adopted, don't be foolish_'. The sick part however shut the voice up and focused on the resemblances.

She was shaking, but with courage asked, "What you gonna do?"

"Nothing." he hugged her, "Nothing, sweetie. I'm just taking you to your brother." He smiled, even his smile was sick, anybody could see that, "Your mommy's gonna be joining us soon." He grabbed her hand, "Come on kiddo," and they walked, almost fourteen blocks.

Erica's feet hurt, but she knew something was off, she was smart, so she kept quiet and walked with an unknown man to an unknown place.

Some sore feet and fourteen blocks later accompanied by some right and left turns they reached stairs leading underneath a house. Richard, still holding Erica's hand walked them down the stairs, the small windows on top of the door were shattered. Richard reached through the lowest broken window to unlock and open the door from the inside, a sound was heard from behind the red door and they were in.

It seemed like a trashed garage. Tables were kicked over, papers scattered all over, a stench coming from the filled trashcans, and in the corner in a cage was Jack! Erica freed herself from Richard's grip and ran towards the cage where her poor brother was pressed against the farthest corner. When Jack saw Erica's face in the dim light he crawled towards her and without exchanging words grabbed her hand and squeezed it, she squeezed back and with that they gave each other strength.

"Erica," Richard sang, "come here." He said as he grabbed her sweater and puller her away from the cage. "Tsk tsk tsk, no no no, you have your own cage! We wouldn't want you to share!"

Richard carried Erica to the other side of the room and put her into her own cage, opening the elaborate latch and placing her in. Once he closed the cage he peered into it and spoke to himself as he stared at Erica, "You look so much like your mother, your mother, yes, I think I'll go find her now." Richard left the room still muttering to himself about Monica.

When Richard was gone the twins turned to look at each other, through the grates they stretched a hand like if they were reaching for each other. Jack spoke first, "We're gonna be fine," Erica followed, "We'll be ok."

•••••••

Chandler and Monica were asleep on the couch when the police arrived. All the worry and stress had gotten to them and they unwillingly took a nap. Ross could remember the way Monica fought to stay awake in case there was any news, how here eyelids closed but as soon as she realized it, they snapped open again. Exhaustion finally beat them and they fell asleep together, Chandler's arm draped over Monica's shoulder and her head resting on his chest.

The sirens woke them up, they jumped off of the couch and headed outside where they met with Detective Riley. Chandler grabbed Monica's hand as they pushed through the crowd of unwanted onlookers and policemen in search of the Detective. When they finally reached him he was on the phone.

"… great, hmph, put out an amber alert, ok, get their faces on every newspaper, I want all the networks broadcasting this, let's have this country searching for them." He hung up, "Sorry 'bout that, how are you two?"

"Distraught," Monica answered emotionless.

"I know it can't be easy, we're searching for them, every American is looking for their faces now."

"What do we do about Richard?" asked Chandler.

"Listen, I already told you th-" the Detective was cut off.

"NO. I mean he's threated taking my children and my wife, currently he's succeeded in taking my kids, he's after my wife. What can we do?!" Chandler was angered, exhausted, worried, all the emotions were causing him to be someone other than himself.

The Detective spoke in slow steady words so as to have a calming effect on Chandler, "Until we find Richard, there's not much we can do?"

"Not much?" Monica interjected.

"Well, we can put patrols on you at all times-" once again cut off by Chandler.

"Yeah! Woop-de-doo! Cause that worked out pretty well, we had patrols here and oh look! He entered without problem!"

Monica put a hand on Chandler's arm steadying him, "What else can we do to find him?"

"Well…" Detective Riley trailed off.

"What?" demanded Monica.

"We could track him one sure way…"

"Yes…" Monica urged him on.

"If we set a trap… listen. You might not like this but the best fool proof way is to put a tracker on you and let him grab you, we'll crash his party and no harm no foul."

"No harm no foul?! This is my wife you're talking about!"

"Wait Chandler…" Chandler just looked at Monica.

"You're actually considering this!" he screamed at her.

Monica turned to Detective Riley, "Is this how I get back my children?"

"Its our best shot," he answered.

"Let's do it," she said, determination written all over her face.

Author's Note: Apologies again guys, but I'll be more constant, write back any comments, thoughts, questions, anything. Love you all.

-M


End file.
